$\Huge{48.5 - 0.434 = {?}}$
Explanation: ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${4}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{4}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{10} - {4} = {6}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${{3}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{90} - {30} = {6}0}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${{400} - {400} = {0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${{8}}$ ${{0}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{8000} - {0} = {8}000}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${{4}}$ ${{0}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{40000} - {0} = {4}0000}$